1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste materials treating method and processes, and more particularly to an apparatus for treating the waste materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the waste materials, particularly the toxic materials may be randomly and carelessly disposed everywhere, such as the garbage heap. Some of the waste or toxic materials may be buried in the ground without being treated, and thus may seriously pollute the environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional waste materials treating methods.